nc17psuufandomcom-20200215-history
Finite Cones - Fall of the Ginger Spy (Ep 1)
Finite Cones - Fall of the Ginger Spy (Ep 1), was also known as the prequel show of the Ginger Spy or the start of the Finite Prequels. This film was the first film or the first episode of the Finite Prequels. This film was released on December 3, 2018. This film was directed by Simon Padfoot Zhao and some other casts, mainly Stephan as StephBot, Simon as Bart Benson, Shaun as the Ginger Spy, Dylan as himself or the punching bag and The Servant and Isabelle as the Bystander. Plot Depressing and lonely, the Ginger Spy started to jab his finger at the piano key. Bart Benson was walking into the corridor casually. The Ginger Spy then was playing the piano in an extremely clumsy way. Bart Benson continued on walking on the corridor and knock the camera. The Ginger Spy depressingly continued on playing the piano. Bart Benson then walks in the corridor, he turned back and quickly hide. When Bart Benson arrived with his weapon, he slammed the door open and prepared to kill the Ginger Spy. The Ginger Spy notices an intruder and told off that his series is good and ran away. Bart Benson then chased after him and bumped the door and drops his weapon. Bart Benson does not need his weapon, so he decided to chase after the Ginger Spy. He untucks his shirt and began chasing him to the playground.The Ginger Spy and Bart Benson went on the playground by the handles. The Ginger Spy then pushes Bart Benson off and jumped off the playground. So does Bart Benson. The Ginger Spy then pushes Dylan off and climb over the green fence. Bart Benson ran over to Dylan and also jumped on the fence. They both chased around half of the school and the bystander came out and chased after the boys. When the Ginger Spy and Bart Benson reached to another playground, the Ginger Spy went over the fence again, while Bart Benson just ran quickly. The bystander then ran together and chased after the boys. The Ginger Spy grew tired and ran as fast as possible. The Ginger Spy went into the abandon sand ship and fell into the deep sandpit by a cannonball. Bart Benson then threw rocks and sands at the Ginger Spy and another cannonball came out of nowhere. The Ginger Spy was hopeless and screamed (in a feminine way, lol). The bystander went to the sandpit with a shock of terror and asks if the Ginger Spy is fine. He was pissed off and told that he was born in the sand and die in the sand, then another rock flew in by Bart Benson's throw. PART 2 After the success of taking down the Ginger Spy, Bart Benson went inside StephBot's lair proudly. He then became confused and turned on the lights. He notices that his master was doing strange activities with the servant. They both notice Bart Benson and the lights were on. StephBot and the servant put their instrument down and the servant went to his place and leaned on the wall, acting as a guard. While StephBot when on his throne with a lot of colorful cones on his table. The lights were off and Bart Benson went to StephBot, bowed and told him that he took down the Ginger Spy, while the servant was being annoying and messed with the curtain. StephBot stared at the servant and violently knocking down the cones leaving Bart Benson getting wiped out. StephBot angrily told the servant to stop it, but the servant wouldn't budge. StephBot then shoots out laser using his eyes, knocking the servant down and no longer annoys him. Bart Benson went to StephBot again and StephBot congratulated his apprentice that he took down the Ginger Spy. Bart Benson had something popping out of his mind. He later notices that the Ginger Spy series were really good. He regretted taking down the Ginger Spy. StephBot overheard it and knocked down the cones again and made Bart Benson fell. StephBot later but the mini soul cone on the servant and began to maul Bart Benson. Bart Benson started to fight the servant by pushing him to the wall. He then grabbed the servant's arm tightly and knocking him down the floor. Bart Benson then kicked the servant and knocked him down again. The servant was terribly injured and confessed to his master that he failed. StephBot grew really mad and shot laser beams at his servant, leaving him dead. StephBot then complains that he always had to do this by himself and knocked down the cones. Bart Benson then challenges StephBot to a battle. As Bart Benson walks in, he stomps the camera. When they both meet each other, they both did a slow-mo fight and bumped each other and fell. Later, Bart Benson ran to StephBot and dodge as much explosive disc as possible. StephBot threw them and finally did not miss the throw at Bart Benson. Bart Benson was unconscious and another disc hit him. StephBot then carried the unconscious Bart Benson to a pool of cones. StephBot was happy that he knocked down Bart Benson and gave two thumbs up. Bart Benson has a broomstick on his hand and swipes StephBot's legs. Which made him fell. Bart Benson got up and strolled to the table with cones and knocked them down. StephBot shouted no and fell unconscious. StephBot couldn't believe that Bart Benson betrayed him. Category:Finite Peace Prequels Category:Videos